Panda
by mangafreak7793
Summary: what happens if kaze brings a panda to show allen ravi and rinali but this isn't a regular panda slight rinali x allen at end do not own D.GreyMan


hello this is mangafreak7793 well this is a story that i came up with this 

Kaze: will i be in it

MF7793: of course

Kaze: yay banzai

MF7793: here is my latest oneshot

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HI EVERYBODY kaze said happly as he carried a big crate

hi kaze!! rinali greeted the gatekeeper

how are you??? rinali asked

I'm ok kaze replied

but whats with the big crate??? rinali asked

its a screat kaze said

but its something you know see ya kaze said

oh I'll tell you and the others later kaze said

eh...!!! "I wonder what he's talking about "rinali thought

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A COUPLE HOUR LATER KAZE' S ROOM

as allen, ravi ,and rinali gathered to kaze' s room where kaze asked them to be where in the middle was a large crate

why did kaze ask us to be here??? ravi asked

he said that there was a surprised rinali answered

so..is that why the crate there ??? allen asked

i think so,i seen him carrying it when i greeted him rinali replied

then lets bust that thing open !!! ravi said excitedly

ravi are you sure we should be doing this?? allen questioned

sure we should surprises are meant to be opened ravi grinned

isn't that a different proverb??? rinali questioned

thats not the point lets just opened the crate!!! ravi said a soon as he said that allen and ravi opened the crate to turn out it was a panda eating a bamboo stick.

a..a.. panda!!! ravi suttered

so that what he meant rinali said

WOW A PANDA allen said as his eyes were shining

this is the first time seeing apanda huh allen?? rinali asked

allen nodded

then lets it do some some tricks, come on boy sit ravi said

um ravi i don't think its wise to make the panda angry allen warned the red haired exorcist

don't worry its just a stupid panda what harm can a panda do ravi said as soon as he said that the panda bit his head

AAAWWWWWW GET THIS DUMB PANDA OFF OF ME ravi yelled in pain as he said that the panda let go then wacked him in the head with the bamboo stick and to finish him off the panda punched ravi in the gut which send him flying through the wall thus breaking through it.

the panda then stared at rinali and allen

GULP lets get out of here!!! allen said as he was running to the door

but it was too late the panda did a cannonball on top of the two exoricst then pulled back to do a big bear hug on them.

its tight and furry rinali said

why did ravi had to piss the panda off allen cryed as they said that they both looked at each other at eye level staring at each other

"I've never been this close to allen-kun it feels...like i'm at ease" rinali thought

'I've never been close to rinali before it feels comfortable either that or it must be all this panda fur" allen thought

either by the crushing bear hug or they themselves they moved closer and closer together as there lips just about to...

WHAT HAPPEN HERE!!!!!! a surprised kaze yelled as he see a disaster zone happen in his room then seeing the panda squeezing allen and rinali in a bear hug

MR.TENDO PUT THEM DOWN NOW!!!! kaze yelled as soon as he said that the panda drop the two exorcist.

ALLEN ONII-SAN RINALI ARE YOU ALRIGHT kaze yelled as he checked on the two exorcist

we are alright allen replied

are you sure you and rinali are both look very red did mr.tendo crush you too much kaze said

then both allen and rinali became more flushed then ever

we are ok right rinali allen said

...yeah everthing is ok rinali said still both very red

so mr.tendo is the panda name??? rinali asked

yup thats his name kaze answered happily

why did you bring him??? rinali asked

well allen onii-san always wanted to see pandas and i happened to find mr.tendo in a other world so this was a good opportunity and plus it was a fighting panda so i could't help myself kaze said as he patted the panda in the back

"well that kinda makes sense' allen and rinali thought seeing how crazy kaze did things when they first met him

but what about ravi??? allen suddenly asked

kaze checked the pulse of the knocked out ravi

don't worry he's alive he's stupid but he's alive kaze said cheerfully

but this is werid kaze suddenly said

what is it??? rinali asked

well normaly when mr.tendo gets insulted he normaly beats everbody in his path

yeah he did allen said

but when he finds a couple he tries to get them into a secluded spot like a bear hug or something its kinda his a hobby of his kaze said as he scratched the back of his head

but he must have been mistaken right mr.tendo kaze suddenly added as he looked at the panda

a...couple... allen and rinali suttered as they blushed

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A FEW HOUR LATER

after ravi woke up kaze gave a harsh lession about teasing a panda and get your ass handed to you speac ,they played with him to balencing a ball to playing poker all night long

authors note: yes mr.tendo the panda knows how to play poker panda don't judge me its a fighting panda why can't he learn poker

after the next day kaze took back mr.tendo to the world he came from ravi said that he was going to bed so allen and rinali were both sitting on the floor thinking about what had happen

aw what a werid experience im exhausted allen said

yay i know what you mean fighting panda that can play poker i still can't believe he beat you at poker rinali said

THAT WAS BY LUCK I BEAT HIM THE LAST 10 ROUNDS allen yelled

yeah by cheating rinali snickered

allen was about to replay but then rinali leaning her body at allen asher head was on his shoulder

rinali you're must be really tired lets get you to bed allen said as he tried hid his blush

wait...lets just stay here besides your shoulder makes a really good pillow rinali muttered as her head layed on allen shoulder

allen had a slight blush with this but then smiled as he kissed her temple and then drifted off to sleep

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MF7793:not one of my greasted fics but it kinda went ok

Kaze: shouldn't you work on the other fics you still did't finished yet

MF7793: thats right i'll try to update my multichapter fanfics asap but for now please review


End file.
